


up on the roof with a school girl crush.

by mw4vt9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: The Time Bureau is having a party in Washington DC to celebrate the summer because they have to at least pretend like they are a normal government agency.  The Legends are invited, and Sara is ready to take their friendship a little bit further.





	up on the roof with a school girl crush.

"Is there going to be booze at this party?" Mick growls as the group is finishing up their dinner.

"Yes," Sara answered shooting him a glare. The Captain had been on edge all day, and the other Legends were well aware that the impending party was the reason for this. They'd only been invited the day before. The team didn't mind the slight insult though at the late invitation. They'd been looking for a reason to unwind, and this seemed like a perfect excuse to do so.

After eating and having a few drinks the group was ready to head out, but their Captain was absent. Amaya was quickly volunteered to go check on her.

Amaya knocked tentatively at the door before opening it when Sara didn't answer. Amaya had to hold in a giggle at the sight in front of her. Sara was standing there in jeans and a bra with her arms folded over her chest practically pouting at the mirror.

"Sara," Amaya said to let the blonde know she was in the room.

"Nothing looks good enough," Sara said as she turned and gestured at the clothing that littered her floor.

"She said it was casual right?" Amaya asked picking up shirt selections that were all around her.

"Yes, she did." Sara answered as she moved to riffle through a drawer.

"Then any of these will work," Amaya answered as she continued to watch Sara who held up a blue shirt before throwing it back into the drawer. "Sara," Amaya said more firmly.

"What?" Sara asked with an exacerbated sigh as she turned to face her.

"Are you trying to look good for Agent Sharpe?" Amaya asked with a grin on her face.

Sara began to speak like she was going to deny it before her shoulders slumped in resignation. "Yes."

"Simple," Amaya said stepping forward into the mess of clothing. She picked up a green shirt that she had to search for a few minutes to find. It was a bit dressy, but she knew that paired with jeans it would work. "Here," she said tossing the shirt to Sara. "The green makes your eyes pop even more than they already do, and it is sleeveless. We have all seen Agent Sharpe checking out your arms.

Sara gave her a sheepish smile before she put on the shirt. She turned a few times in the mirror to admire it paired with her dark jeans. She continued down her outfit to bare feet.

"Pair it with black heels, and she will be putty in your hands," Amaya said as she headed out of the room to let the Captain finish getting ready.

When Sara emerged a few minutes later, Amaya and her gave each other a look.

"Finally," Nate said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Shut up," Sara said shooting him a glare that was part hostile and part playful. "Rules," she said as she turned towards the entire group. She had to appreciate how much effort they'd all put in to look casually nice. She knew they were all slightly buzzed, but at least they weren't shitfaced drunk at this point. "You all have to behave. You can drink, and you can dance. No fighting. No hitting on Time Bureau agents unless it is very clear that they are into you also."

"Does that apply to you too?" Ray said with a sheepish grin.

"I will make you stay here," Sara said with a look that told Ray she absolutely had the power to do that. "Are we clear?"

"Yes mam," they all said in unison before the group got ready to exit the ship.

They'd decided to do this the old fashioned way. They were taking cabs to the address on the invitation, and Sara had to smile at how normal it felt to be heading to a party on a Friday night with her group of friends. She shivered in anticipation as they took their seats in the cab to head to a party where she knew she'd see Ava Sharpe. Tonight was Sara's chance, and she wasn't going to blow it. 

Sara was the first person to step out onto the rooftop. She was blown away at the normalcy of it all. The sign at the front of the restaurant indicating that the party was upstairs has simple read "Environmental Sciences Unit." The entire top area was open to the night. The view of the city below was stunning. There were lights hanging around and throughout the venue itself with a few bars spread out around the area. The Legends headed to the bar closes to them.

That was when Sara first saw Ava. She was standing there with a red solo cup in hand, and Sara wasn't sure she had ever seen her look so casual and relaxed. The tall blonde was wearing jeans, flats, and a button up blue shirt. What struck Sara was Ava's hair. It flowed freely in light curls to rest on both sides of her face instead of being up in her usual tight bun. The sight of her standing there with the sky in the background was a bit dizzying, and Sara found herself reaching out for Amaya who was beside her to steady herself. Amaya looked at the Captain with concern when her hand landed on her forearm. Amaya followed Sara's eyes and gulped slightly at the sight in front of her.

"She looks good," Amaya said smiling at Sara to try to easy her obvious concern.

"She does," Sara said simply as she noticed the rest of the Legends heading towards the bar. She watched for a second longer to notice that Ava was adamantly talking to someone. A brunette slightly shorter than Ava stood in front of her in a tight dress, and Sara could tell immediately that she was flirting with the Agent. The woman laughed at something Ava said, and Sara bristled when the woman reached out to lay a hand on Ava's bicep. Ava continued to tell her story like she didn't notice the woman inching closer by the second. This did things to Sara. She'd admitted last week that she was interested in Ava when she'd wanted to kiss her after a mission. She thought the feeling was mutual, but she was starting to wonder as she watched the brunette flirt with Ava. All doubt left her immediately when her eyes met Ava's over the woman's head and a beaming smile broke out on Ava's face. Sara took a deep breath before making the final few strides over to her.

"You came," Ava said with a large smile on her face. The brunette turned to give Sara an annoyed look, and she clearly wasn't happy about the interruption. 

"Agent Johnson," Ava said as she gestured towards the brunette woman. "This is Captain Sara Lance." Sara beamed with pride as Ava introduced her to the fellow agent. Agent Johnson gave her a once over and took her offered hand to shake it lightly.

Agent Johnson looked between the two of them to decide how best to handle the situation. When she noticed that all of Ava's attention was now on Sara, she began to walk away with a quick goodbye to the two of them.

"She was flirting with you," Sara said as the two of them watched the woman walk away.

"She has been for six months," Ava answered grinning at Sara. "Not interested." Sara began to open her mouth to ask why, but the Agent standing next to her talking made her think twice. "That was a great shirt choice," Ava said with a slight brush to her cheeks.

"Thank you," Sara responding making a mental note to thank Amaya later for the choice. "I really like your hair down."

As the words left Sara's mouth, Ava reached up to turn a strand between her fingers. Sara had to stop herself from reaching out to do the same.

"Want a drink? Ava asked as she gestured to the bar behind her.

"What are you having?" Sara asked as she nodded towards Ava's cup.

"Beer," Ava answered as she sat the cup on the bar to get a refill while Sara indicating that she would have the same.

"This seems so normal," Sara said as she took a sip of her newly filled beer.

"I know," Ava answered as they stood taking in the scene.

Sara's attention turned to another bar when she heard a loud yell as she watched the other Legends take shots and laugh like they were having the time of their lives.

"Lord I hope they don't do anything stupid," Ava said as she watched the group cheers to another shot.

"The Legends and drinking usually don't equal anything good, but I told them to behave," Sara answered. Ava didn't miss the way the blonde looked over at the group with so much affection.

As the sun went down around them, the party really began to pick up. There were so many people on the rooftop that it was difficult to get around everyone so Ava and Sara had settled for standing by the bar. The Legends alternated between downing shots and dancing. They were currently attempting to convince Gary to start a dance battle, but the man wasn't having it.

Sara felt the pleasant buzz of standing there with Ava continuing to drink over the past few hours as they floated through comfortable conversation. Most of the conversation consisted of Ava telling Sara about various coworkers as they walked by. The agents had been very interested in meeting the Legends that they had heard so much about.

"You didn't tell me she was gorgeous," Sara overhead one of the agents whisper into Ava's ear as he walked away. Ava shot him a look that made Sara wonder if she'd been right about Ava feeling the same way about her.

"How about a shot?" Sara asked as the music began to change around them. Light music that allowed for conversation shifted into club hits that pumped along with your heartbeat began to dominate the space as agents and legends alike crowded the dance floor.

Ava simple nodded as they turned to the bartender. "Tequila please," Sara asked as she gestured towards her and Ava.

"Make that two each," the Agent said as she looked at the scene beginning to unfold around her. This is what happened when a lot of overworked Agents were given a day off and an open bar.

Sara took the shot glass in her hand as she turned towards Ava. "Tequila?" Ava asked.

"I was going to ask you to dance with me, and I figured this might be the best way to get you to do it," Sara answered before tipping back her shot. She watched as Ava took her own and somehow managed to keep her face completely even.

"You know," Sara said as she had to lean into Ava so that he agent could hear her over the music. She was still shorter than Ava even with the heels on, but she was much closer to her ear than she would be without them. When her mouth was centimeters away from Ava's ear, she spoke again. "My Dad once told me that a woman that can drink tequila without making a face will ruin your life."

Sara was thrilled when Ava didn't move away, but she couldn't see the reaction on her face either. Ava turned her face to whisper in Sara's ear as their cheeks touched. "Or make it significantly better," Ava said in a breathy whisper. Sara leaned back with a smirk on her face as Ava reached for the second shot.

"To having a good time," Ava said as she moved her shot glass towards Sara's.

"To women that will ruin your life," Sara answered as she clinked their glasses and downed her shot. Her courage had tripled since she felt the alcohol course through her system. She scanned the crowd as she saw all of the Legends dancing together.

"Dance with me," she said as she turned back towards Ava. Ava looked like she wanted to object before she gave in and grabbed Sara's hand.

As they walked towards the other Legends on the dance floor, their fingers remained intertwined. Sara couldn't help herself to shoot a challenging look at Agent Johnson as they passed her. Agent Johnson shot her the same look back as she looked down at Ava and Sara's joined hands before a look of anger took over her face. Sara ignored it as they joined the Legends.

"Pantsuit," Mick yelled as he gave Ava a high five.

"Hi Ava," Amaya and Zari said at the same time as they continued to dance around. She watched as Ray, Nate, and Leo all said hi as they continued to do what Sara could only describe as terrible white guy dancing. She laughed to herself as Nate pulled Amaya back towards him.

Sara felt slightly nervous then as she registered Ava's body slightly behind her. She wondered how to go about this until she felt Ava close the gap and press her front side into Sara's back. Ava's hands went to Sara's hip to pull her back into her, and Sara hissed at the sensation of Ava's hands resting on her sides.

She began to sway to the music and was surprised when Ava's movements matched perfectly to the beat. Because of Sara's heels, Ava's mouth was level to Sara's ear as they moved to the music.

Sara got a little lost in the moment as her team danced around her. She pressed herself firmly into Ava as she agent continued to hold on to her hips to move them to the beat of the song that was playing. Sara felt herself getting hotter and hotter as Ava's fingers began to dig lightly into her hips over her jeans.

The Legends began to pair off with Time Bureau agents as they all got lost in the people they were dancing with. To her surprise Mick had partnered up with Agent Johnson while Leo had pulled Gary into him who was blushing profusely. She watched as Ray playfully danced with Zari and Amaya pulled Nate close to her. She smiled at the scene in front of her as her team seemed to be having a really great time.

She turned around to face Ava as the song changed. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman's shoulders as Ava's went around her waste and continued to pull her closer. Ava's thigh rested lightly between Sara's legs, and Sara mirrored her position to place her other leg between Ava's as they continued to dance. It'd be wildly inappropriate if everyone around them wasn't completely wasted.

Sara took in the sensation of Ava's thigh lightly pressing into her center as they moved together, their faces centimeters apart as their eyes locked.

Ava continued to look into Sara's eyes as they danced before she moved to whisper in Sara's ear. "I need a bathroom break," she said. Sara felt herself deflate in disappointment until the agent spoke again. "Join me?"

Sara grinned at her as she again took the agents hand who lead her towards the stairs in the corner of the room. When they entered the bathroom, Ava locked it quickly.

All of a sudden, Ava was standing right in front of Sara as they continued to look at each other.

"You are so beautiful," Sara took a chance at saying.

"You are too babe," Ava answered before she blushed at the term of endearment.

"It's ok," Sara said reaching to cup Ava's face in the palm of her hand. "I like it,"

Ava smiled a dazzling smile at Sara before she was leaning in. Sara met her halfway as their lips crashed together. Initially it was tentative and slow before Ava began pushing Sara back until her backside hit against the sink. Ava lifted easily to place Sara on the sink. Sara took the change in position to wrap her legs around Ava to pull her closer.

They moved together until Sara was running her tongue over Ava's bottom lip who immediately granted her access to her mouth. Sara felt it immediately when their tongues met for the first time, and her head swam at the sensation. Ava's tongue was just as demanding as Sara thought it was going to be as they battled for dominance the same way they'd fought so many times before. Ava wasn't letting Sara win, and Sara wasn't stopping until they parted for much needed air. Sara kept her heels locked around the agents waste as Ava's eyes were closed. Ava opened them slowly and was met with Sara's glistening lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for weeks," Sara answered with a grin. Ava didn't answer, but she did surge forward to reconnect their lips.

They both jumped when a loud knocking filled the air. "There is only one bathroom," someone yelled from behind the door.

The two began to giggle as Ava stepped back so Sara could jump down from the sink counter.

They both exited the bathroom with intense blushes on their faces as they had to walk past the line of agents that had formed in the hallway. They headed back upstairs.

They danced, drank, and continued to have a great time until the party began to die down. Sara was shocked that it was already three in the morning as it felt like they'd only been there for a few hours.

Just as the thought entered her mind, Ava yawned.

As they exited the building, Sara was struck immediately by the silence as they stood facing each other.

"Where is the Waverider?" Ava asked.

"Parked safely," Sara answered. "We took cabs here."

"How normal," Ava answered as the Legends began to gather around them.

"Do you want to..?" Sara began before a yes was already leaving Ava's lips.

Sara smiled at her as the group began working on hailing cabs. She looked around at the group that consisted of Amaya, Nate, Ray, and Zari.

"Where are Leo and Mick?" Sara asked realizing that she was missing two people.

"Leo went home with Gary," Zari said as she snorted at the mere idea of it.

"And Mick went home with that agent that was flirting with Ava when we got here," Ray answered. Sara nodded satisfied by the answer as a van cab pulled up.

Zari sat in the front while Amaya, Nate, and Ray sat in the backseat. Ava and Sara took the middle seat.

Sara smiled as Ava draped as arm around her, and she scooted closer to the agent. The cab driver was a little concerned when they asked him to drop them off in an open field at that late of an hour, but they tipped him well resulting in him driving off.

Sara took Ava's hand as they entered the Waverider.

"I could get used to having you here," Sara said with a grin as they entered her room.

Ava sent her a blinding smile before leaning forward to kiss her again.

Sara's last thought as they fell into bed was that she could get used to everything about Ava.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Only Met (Pretend It's Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562448) by [Tricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet)




End file.
